Love, a little word with a large meaning!
by Rebella0209
Summary: Sequel to Mike's time in prison! Demzi moves near her old pals Mike and Cam, but then Demzi suddenly has to become Iris again, but why? Then Demzi notices her sister had MPD too, but how? Will Mike and Cam remember her? Or will she be forgotten? Will she save herself or will she be save everyone else? Is Mal alive? Will Cameron come out of his bubble? Who's hunting her down & why?
1. Chapter 1

Love, a small word with a large meaning chapter 1

It had being almost two years since Demzi had her real life back, she was glad. She watched her mother grow happier everyday now that she wasn't being abused. She was finally going to high school like a normal teenager, but every once and a while she would go back to P.E and have lunch with her father. He would tell her about Cameron and Mike. She was glad to hear that everything was going great with them, but she also missed both of her friends.

Demzi's father could see the sadness lingering in her eyes even if she was smiling and decided maybe if was time to give her, her birthday surprise.

"Demzi"

"Yes, father?" she said brushing her blonde curls away from her face.

"I still haven't given you your birthday surprise yet," he said with a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything father," she said giggling.

"Of course I do, you are my daughter" he said handing her a box.

In the box was her old ear piece that she used to bring out her personalities, she wanted to keep it but P.E said she couldn't have it.

"Is this my old ear piece?" she said shocked

"Haha, yes. I convinced them to give it to you for all the hard work you did for the company," he said with a big smile.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said running over to him and hugged him.

He was glad to see her happy about her gift, because she never really spoke of how things were going with her personalities. But he wasn't done giving her gifts.

"Here is the other gift" he said handing her 3 flight tickets.

"What's this for?" she asked confused

"It's for you, your mom and your sister. I spoke with your mom to move you guys near your old friends, Mike and Cameron."

"But... i wont see you anymore" she said almost crying.

"I'll just fly down with the private jet once in a while." he said hugging her.

"Thank you father" she said hugging him in return.

He was glad to see her happy, "So how your mom and your little sister?"

"Mom doing fine and Zoey is doing great"

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Love, a small word with a huge meaning chapter 2

The personalities of Demzi:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Demzi sat on the plane with her mother and little Zoey. She looked around to see that it was early in the morning and that most passengers were asleep during the ride, including her mother. She looked at Zoey who had her headphones in and was staring out the window; she smiled at her little sister. She still had no idea what happened with Nick and David when she first went home, her mother said they left when they heard there father had died. She had many siblings, Anneli the oldest, she was in the Olympics, then there was Danny, he was an agent like her, then it was her, Nick and David then last but not least Zoey, the youngest.

She opened the box her father gave her and smiled; she opened it and put it on. She took a deep breath before clicking the button and opened her eyes to watch her devices scan the room. She smiled when she saw her personalities. They began freaking out and wanted to know how things were.

They spoke the whole plane ride, but when they landed Demzi had to say good bye. It was around 8:30 in the morning when they landed and got into a cab and drove to there new home.

"I call the master bedroom" yelled Demzi who was fighting with Zoey, to get in the door. There mother just laughed and watched her beautiful girls. In the end Demzi's mother got the room and the girls had there own rooms. They put there things away then went to check out there new school. Demzi couldn't wait even though her mother said after she had a nap, but she just couldn't wait.

When they first arrived everyone's eyes had turned on her, she didn't like to be stared at. She looked through the crowd for both Mike and Cam, but didn't see any of them.

"Demzi?" Mike said surprised. She was as beautiful as the day he had met her.

"Mike?" she said hugging him

"What are you doing here?" he said blushing at her hug

"I moved here" she said letting go with a smile

"Really?" he said trying to sound cool but he was really excited.

Mike and Demzi spoke all day and offered to walk with Mike on there way home. Demzi and Mike were really shocked to learn that Demzi's father had found a home right next Mike's. _Oh father_ she told herself.

Mike was so happy to know that Demzi lived next door. _We could hang out whenever we wanted and maybe just maybe she'll be my girlfriend _he told himself.

For the next month Demzi spent every minute with Mike, but the problem was that she couldn't find Cameron. She would search, but could never find the kid.

She spoke with Maxwell hoping he could do some research for Cameron, but he did find Cameron only to learn that his mother home schooled him and made him the bubble boy Demzi told her to do.

"I guess I'll just have to pay him a little visite." She said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, a small word with a huge meaning chapter 3

The personalities of Demzi:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Demzi knocked on the door and stood quietly when she saw Cameron. His mother probably wasn't home or he wouldn't have gotten the door himself.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, can I help you?" he said confused

"My name is Demzi, were old friends, but you probably don't remember me…"

"Aren't you that girl I saw, two years ago?"

"Yes! So you remember me?" she said relieved

"A little, but I don't remember much," he said. "Well come in"

She walked into the home and to her surprise, it was huge. Cameron's mother must have a good job. She and Cameron talked for hours about what was new. They talked until his mother arrived home from work and to her surprise his mother looked frightened for her son.

"Your not here about..."

"No, not at all" Demzi said

"Good… Then why are you here?"

"I came to see how Cameron is doing"

"Oh" she said looking at her son

She smiled to see that her son was happy. She had missed her sons smile for a long time. Demzi thanked them for inviting her in, and then left.

As Demzi was walking home, in the dark. She could hear that she was being followed, by two figures. She began to speed up to prove they were following her and they sped up. She turned around to confess them, when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was stabbed, the blood leaking from the wound. She fell to her knees, then looked at the men. Her vision was so foggy that she couldn't tell who they were. She clicked on her earpiece, her personalities all saw them and Maxwell called P.E. They ran and before Demzi could say anything, she passed out.

Demzi didn't know where she was, once she awoke. She could smell the cleanness and guessed she was in a hospital. Once her eyes slowly opened and her vision returned. She looked around, she was correct she was in a hospital. And near her was Mike, he must have fallen asleep while he was there, but what made her blush was that he was holding her hand. She blushed, but when she tried to sit up, a sharp pain hit her. She threw the covers over and looked at her stomach, she had been stabbed, not to far from her belly button.

When she looked back at Mike, he was staring at her.

"What happened?" she asked

"You were stabbed in the street and left for dead… I'm sorry" he said with a sad look

"It wasn't your fault"

"I should have been there with you then maybe I could have done something…"

"Mike, it wasn't our faults. What's happened happened. I will find the people who did this to me…"

She lifted his face to hers and smiled. It made him feel happy that she wasn't mad at him, but he would never forgive himself if it happened again. He noticed she was staring and he laughed. They giggled until Demzi's mother came running in.

"Demzi are you okay?" she asked

"Yes mother I'm alright."

"Oh thank god" she smiled with tears

Her mother, mike and her spoke for a few minutes of what happened and then a doctor came In to tell them, that visiting hours was over. They all said goodbye and left Demzi in the bed. Once they were all gone she used her earpiece to summon her personalities.

"Maxwell, have you found out who attacked me?"

"We know who they are, but we believe it's best that we do not tell you"

"Why not?" she asked

They did not reply and simply looking at one another, as Demzi sat confused.

Why weren't they telling me who they were? Unless they knew it was someone I knew… Then what would I do?


End file.
